onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bellamy
| jname = ベラミー | rname = Beramī | ename = Bellamy | first = Chapter 222; Episode 146 | affiliation = Bellamy Pirates | occupation = Captain, Pirate | epithet = , | birth = August 7th | jva = Wataru Takagi | 4kids eva = Andrew Rannells | Funi eva = Justin Cook | bounty = over 100,000,000 | dfbackcolor = 4242FC | dftextcolor = BDBDF3 | dfname = Bane Bane no Mi | dfename = Boing-Boing Fruit (Viz); Spring-Spring Fruit (FUNimation) | dfmeaning = Spring | dftype = Paramecia }} is the captain of the Bellamy Pirates. He has a bounty of 55,000,000. This bounty had earned him a secondary nickname as a "Big-Time Rookie". He was the main antagonist of the Jaya Arc. After the timeskip, he has a bounty of over 100,000,000. Appearance Bellamy is a tall and darkly tanned man with unkempt blond hair, wearing white pants, a green pirate sash with markings, and a pink sleeveless shirt with a navy blue pirate captain's coat over it. The coat tends to fall off whenever Bellamy uses his spring-based jumping. He has a scar above his right eye, and has tattoos of eye-like designs on his arms. He has a trademark grin and sometimes sticks out his tongue in a sick fashion. Gallery Personality Bellamy is characterized as cruel, violent and vain. He is very arrogant and is highly confident in his own powers, but only against foes he thinks he could win against; which led to his eventual defeat at Monkey D. Luffy's hands, whom Bellamy thought was weak, not knowing that he had recently defeated a Shichibukai, Crocodile and obtaining a new bounty of 100,000,000, before moving into Jaya. He loves to have an audience to witness his feats. Bellamy is ruthless, irrational and sadistic, as he attacked Roshio over a trivial matter and laughed at other people's misfortune. Like Donquixote Doflamingo, he heavily believes in the "New Age" and thinks it will soon come after what he calls the "Age of Dreams", in which people dream of finding One Piece and becoming the Pirate King. He seems to think of himself as a blessing to all pirates. His philosophy of the "New Age" had made him taunt and laugh at anyone who has grand dreams such as Luffy's; little did Bellamy knew that Doflamingo himself aspired to become Pirate King. Bellamy's arrogance tends to get the better of his views of what the world has presented before him, evident when he dismissed the possibility that there was someone stronger than him during his stay at Jaya when the local drunk presented him and his crew with Luffy and Zoro's new bounties, and claimed them to be fakes. Bellamy earned his nickname from his trademark grin, constantly laughing, and his reputation for scavenging riches from other pirates, much like a hyena scavenges its food. He and Sarkies usually hunt down pirates that are weaker than them, and brutally beat them in a merciless fashion, then let the rest of the crew "pick up the trash", and then rob them of their treasures while mocking them. Like the rest of the crew, Bellamy misinterprets that a bounty represents a person's fighting level, causing him to believe he is fearsome despite his bounty is only a little higher than average to begin with, based on Grand Line standards. His crew does nothing whatsoever on their part to discourage that belief and even goes as far as giving him the nickname "Big-Time Rookie". As a result he seems to consider himself as destined for greatness. Despite his arrogance, Bellamy was shown to act cowardly when confronted by someone that he knows to be superior to him, as he kept begging Doflamingo for mercy, going as far as on his knees in front of a large group of spectators. The fact that Bellamy was willing to become an minion of a "Government dog" shows how much his pride was twisted. Abilities and Powers Bellamy appears to be an average fighter without the aid of his powers, using a knife and pistol to brutalize Roshio. He had enough strength to destroy a bar, but lacked endurance and was knocked out by one single punch from Luffy. Devil Fruit Bellamy has eaten the Bane Bane no Mi, a Paramecia Devil Fruit that grants him the ability to turn his legs into springs, allowing him to jump with great speed, height and force, to the point of as though disappearing in front of the eyes of spectators. Whether the rest of the body can be changed to springs as well was unknown. Bellamy heavily relies on his Devil Fruit power in battle, to the point of thinking that nobody can defeat it, and his main style of combat utilizes this high-speed momentum to augment his punches, as well as disorienting his opponents with the excessive springing sounds. At his most powerful, Bellamy can easily break apart bits of a house simply by bouncing off of them. History Past Originating from North Blue, Bellamy and Sarkies had read the fairy tale, King of Liars, Noland. They eventually found their crew, earned their respective bounties and journeyed to the Grand Line. Taking notice of their actions and building fame, the Shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo approached the and the two pirates allied with him, allowing them to use the Donquixote Pirates' flag. Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Bellamy and his crew were on the island of Jaya, looking for other powerful pirates to recruit for the "New Age". On the island, another pirate, "Roshio the Executioner", has a conflict with Bellamy in a bar. After Roshio fairly wins against Bellamy in a game of poker, Bellamy falsely accuses him of cheating and smashes Roshio out the bar's top floor window (before knocking Roshio out the window in the manga, Bellamy first stabs him, nailing his hand to the money he was trying to collect, shoots him in the leg and sets him on fire). With this attack, Roshio is defeated, but as his crew tries to carry him off, Bellamy jumps out the window and kills him. Soon after this incident, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami enter the bar in search of answers about a mysterious island floating in the sky. The crew is immediately mocked by the mere mention of this island, especially by Bellamy. He tells the Straw Hat crew that legends and dreams such as the sky island are foolish, and that pirates shouldn't be concerned over such nonsense. This comment angers Luffy but not before he decides that a fight over dreams would be meaningless, and reluctantly, he and Zoro refuse to engage in battle. This soon prompts Bellamy and his crew to beat up and humiliate the two. Though Bellamy and his crew give Luffy and Zoro a bit of a thrashing, the Straw Hats maintain their pacifistic disposition until Nami is forced to drag the two out. Later on, Luffy and crew meet up with Montblanc Cricket who, much like Luffy, believes greatly in the legend of the sky island. During the night, as the Straw Hats are on a search in a nearby jungle for a bird that will help them reach the sky island, Bellamy and crew attack and greatly wound Cricket and his friends. Afterwards they steal all of Cricket's gold, which was the only proof the he had of the mysterious island's possible existence. When Luffy finds out what has happened to his new friends, he races back to the bar where he first met Bellamy. Back at the bar, Bellamy and crew are laughing it up over their recent assault on Montblanc Cricket. Just then, the town drunk rushes in wanted posters and news that Bellamy is in great danger. The two men that he and his crew attacked in the bar are Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy, each with a respective bounty of 60,000,000 for Zoro and 100,000,000 for Luffy. Everyone in the bar is shocked, except for Bellamy who arrogantly claims that the wanted posters are forgeries created by the two men in an effort to scare him into giving up in a fight with them (pirates in the past had been known to pull such a scam, only to have the whole thing backfire upon themselves). This calms the rest of the pirates down for a while, that is, until Luffy's voice is heard screaming for Bellamy outside of the bar. Upon hearing Luffy, Bellamy exits the bar and challenges Luffy to a duel. Bellamy mostly shows off his skills with repeated use of his "Spring Snipe" technique, making single bouncing shots toward Luffy. Even with this endless assault, Luffy still does not lift a finger towards Bellamy. After a few more attacks on Luffy, Bellamy readies one more shot using his "Spring Hopper" technique. Bellamy begins ricocheting himself around the town making his bouncing speed quicker and quicker, creating an almost deafening sound of bouncing springs that covers the entire town. While he is powering up his attack, Bellamy endlessly insults Luffy and Cricket over their persistent dreams and ridiculous belief in the sky island which visibly angers Luffy. In one final attack, Bellamy rockets toward Luffy, and with one single hit Luffy smashes Bellamy to the ground, leaving an imprint of his knuckles on the right side of his face, and knocking him completely unconscious. His crew quickly realized that Luffy's wanted posters are indeed the real thing, and ran away. CP9 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc Later on, Bellamy is seen with an elaborate bandage around his head (presumably because the marred knuckle imprint that Luffy left on him still has not healed) at the end of the Skypiea arc. He and his crew have not left Jaya since Luffy defeated him, and it is presumed that the Bellamy Pirates lost the support of the Pirates that they have recruited that night. Donquixote Doflamingo, a Shichibukai Bellamy swore allegiance to, returned to Jaya and forced Bellamy and his first mate, Sarkies, to fight each other, "as a lesson" for disgracing his flag when Bellamy was beaten by Monkey D. Luffy. Bellamy responded that he could not leave them be because they would eventually reach Doflamingo's position and begged in vain for forgiveness to receive another chance from the Shichibukai. However, Doflamingo shows no mercy by declaring that Bellamy was not needed anymore and manipulated Sarkies to give one final attack at Bellamy, both of them screaming for mercy at the last moment. Doflamingo then departed and left the remnants of the crew to scream in terror. Despite this, Bellamy survived. Pirate Alliance Saga Dress Rosa Arc Bellamy is revealed to be afflicted with the Doflamingo Family, as well as an entrant in the Corrida Colloseum. Battles * Bellamy vs. Roshio * Bellamy Pirates vs. Montblanc Cricket, Masira, and Shoujou * Bellamy vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Bellamy vs. Sarkies (while being controlled by Donquixote Doflamingo) Anime and Manga Differences The scene wherein Bellamy accuses Roshio of cheating is different in both the manga and the anime versions: Originally in the manga, when Roshio attempts to take his winnings, Bellamy stabs Roshio's hand with a knife. After asking Sarkies if he saw that Roshio cheated, Bellamy then shoots Roshio in the leg and hits him with a bottle filled with alcohol. With Roshio covered in alcohol, Sarkies throws a lighted match at him and sets him ablaze. The ignition throws Roshio out the window. In the anime, the scene is toned down due to its violent nature. When Roshio attempts to take his winnings, Bellamy grabs Roshio's arm and crushes it as Roshio denies that he cheated. Later after asking Sarkies if he saw Roshio cheat, Bellamy shoots Roshio several times and kicks him out the window. Manga/Anime influences Bellamy gets his name from Samuel Bellamy. Samuel Bellamy was a real pirate who sailed the seas in the early 1700s. Trivia * The conflict in the bar between Luffy, Zoro, and Bellamy can be compared to the earlier "fight" between Shanks and Higuma. Just as Shanks also chose not to fight against Higuma, Luffy chooses to do nothing against Bellamy. This is most likely because of the fact that there was nothing Bellamy and his crew could do to actually compel Luffy and Zoro to take their abuses seriously enough to fight back, at least until they attacked their other defenseless friends, Montblanc Cricket and his "sons". * Bellamy make a cameo in One Piece Grand Battle 3 in the Jaya Stage. If he is hit, he starts to use the Spring Hopper attack on the entire area. * In One Piece Unlimited Cruise Bellamy is used as one of Doflamingo's special attacks. References Site Navigation ca:Bellamy de:Bellamy fr:Bellamy zh:鬣狗貝拉密 Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:North Blue Characters Category:Jaya Characters Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators